Paralyzed
by Catapily
Summary: Something's wrong with agent Catapily, agents Ghg1 and Fenikaisu found out. There are scratches on his newest novel and he will not stop yelling about cats. Then, Ghg1's tabby cat puffle Tabby disappears. Coincidence? They think not. Now the duo must find Tabby and what really happened to Catapily.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I know, I'm putting up a new story before updating the others. This is a little fun thing that me and my friend did on Club Penguin. And it's expanded-ish. Soooo yeah.**

 **Also, this includes real Club Penguin penguins. Catapily is me, Ghg1 is one of my friends, and Fenikaisu is another of my friends.**

Chapter 1: Night Club Terror

Morning: 8:30

'Hey

Do you wanna come to the nightclub?'

From Ghg1

Fenikaisu looked at the screen and typed.

'Ok sure

Is Catapily coming?'

From Fenikaisu.

A reply came.

'Yeah I kinda forced him to come.

He said he's only coming if he gets to write his novel.'

From Ghg1.

Catapily is a mystery novel writer, and usually spend most of his time writing or reading stories.

'Ohhhh. Makes sense.

Will be there in a few minutes.'

From Fenikaisu.

She got to her closet and picked out some clothes. She wore a rainbow music note cap, a white shirt with a blue stripe across it, and blue sneakers. She tied her dark hair into a ponytail, got her blue puffle, Partay, and then used her spy phone and teleported over to the night club.

Fenikaisu looked around and saw her friend, Ghg1. She wore a neon cap above her blonde hair tied in a bun, along with a white shirt with blue sleeves. Her tabby cat puffle, Tabby, jumped up and flicked her tail excitedly.

"Hi, Ghg1," Fenikaisu said.

"Hi, umm.. Fenasu?" Ghg1 asked uncertainly. The puffles were playing around.

"It's not Fenasu, it's ENIKA!" Enika (AKA Fenikaisu) yelled. She looked around. "Hey, by the way... Where's Catapily?"

"He's not here?" Ghg1 asked herself. "Hey! Catapily! Come out here! Where are you?"

A few shuffles can be heard from upstairs, but there's always at least one penguin up there.

"Not here," Ghg1 shrugged.

"He's usually early," Enika replied.

"Maybe he's a little busy," Ghg1 replied. "Ah well. Let's dance while we wait for him. Plus, I brought my own music disc here!"

"Really?"

"Yeah, finished it yesterday. I wanted to try it," Ghg1 explained.

"Ok, sure," Enika replied. Ghg1 slid the disc in the DJ set and it started playing. The two waddled over to the dance floor and started dancing. After awhile, Partay started jumping beside the green puffle (you know, the one near the stairs). The two were dancing excitedly.

"This is so much fun!" Ghg1 shouted.

"Yeah!" Enika replied. "Hey, where's-"

 _BOOOOOM!_

Enika tripped over her feet out of surprise, and with a yelp, fell on the floor. At the same time, Tabby ran into Partay which cannonballed both of them onto Ghg1, making all three of them tumble backwards.

"WHOA!" Ghg1 yelled in surprise, from the puffles crashing into her and the big explosion. Fenikaisu sat up, dazed.

"What was that?" she mumbled. The two penguins got up and walked up to the source of the sound: the lounge. When they got up there, they saw the broken Bits and Bolts machine.

But what surprised them more was the penguin laying on the ground before the machine.

Lying there was none other than Catapily, wearing his blue puffle hat with blackish-sliverish hair poking out, a blue sweater and red bandanna, and brown boots. The two penguins walked over, wondering if they should trust him or not.

"Shiver me timbers," Catapily muttered.

"Hey, what happened?" Ghg1 asked. The answer confused the two friends greatly.

"Ahhhh! Cats!"

"Cats?" Enika echoed.

"Aaaaaahhhh!"

"What?" Ghg1 pondered.

"Do you have any injur- WHOA!" Enika walked over to him but slipped on his book, thrown to the ground and slightly torn. Bite marks were quite obvious. She fell on the floor withstand thud.

"Ooowwww..," she moaned. She got up and dusted herself off. "This is going nowhere."

"Then let's take him to the hospital," Ghg1 suggested. Enika nodded. They took out their EPF phones and teleported to the hospital area in the EPF room.

"So tell us what happened," Ghg1 said.

"Cats, cats, aaaaahhhhh!" Catapily yelled.

"He's usually quiet, but not randomly talking," Enika pointed out. "I'll check the book of there is any evidence."

"And I'll ask Catapily questions," Ghg1 added. It seemed weird questioning an EPF agent. "But I have to go to the washroom." She teleported out with Tabby in tow. Enika looked up from the book.

"Bite marks, not a penguin's..." she looked up over to Catapily, who was staring into space. "Tell me what happened."

"Cats," he merely said.

"Not again," Enika muttered.

"I'm back," Ghg1 waved as she waddled over.

"Hi," Enika replied. Then she noticed something. "Wait what, where's Tabby?"

"What do you mean?" Ghg1 asked. "And no, I don't really like the song, but I'm pretty sure Tabby is here."

"Look," Enika said, and pointed to where Tabby would've been, but he was missing.

"WHAT! HE WAS WITH ME A SECOND AGO!" Ghg1 yelled.

"I think we should find him," Enika said. "Maybe he knows what happened to Catapily."

"How would he know?" Ghg1 asked.

"Remember? He and Partay went upstairs at one point but only Partay came back," she explained.

"Oh, ok," Ghg1 said. "Let's go!"

As the two penguins left, Catapiky was left to remember what had happened...

 _Catapily was sitting in the chair in the corner of the night club. He remembered eating ice cream and writing his latest novel, "The Ninja Puffle Mystery." Then all went black..._


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I realized this was too short to be in two chapters, but oh well. Finally gonna finish this! Also, staring from now, Ghg1 shall also be known as Gloria-Heather so it's easier to address her in the story (and others!). This will also go for Catapily, who will be called Caiden. Note, there will be one more short chapter after this.**

 **Happy holidays everyone!**

* * *

Chapter 2: Search

"Do you see him anywhere?"

Ghg1 and Fenikaisu were looking around the town. They went into the Coffee Shop, the Night Club (again) and the Gift shop, but no Tabby in sight.

"I don't see him," Gloria said.

"I don't see him," Enika said right after her.

"I said it first!" Ghg1 exclaimed.

Then they waddled over to the Snow Forts. They saw a couple penguins having a snowball fight, but the only puffles were blue ones, and none of the snowballs looked remarkably like an orange cat puffle.

When they reached plaza, there was no sign of Tabby either.

"WHERE IS HE?!" Gloria shouted. Enika came out of the Pizza Parlour.

"He's not in there," Enika said.

"How'd you know that?" Gloria asked.

"I checked everywhere, including the furnace, under the cashier counter, in the pizzas, and the conveyor belt, 'cause I work here," Enika explained.

"Oh... WAIT!" Gloria exclaimed. "The Pet Shop! And the Puffle Hotel!"

"Let's go!"

They first entered the Pet Shop. Many newbie penguins were gawking at the puffles.

"THERES TABBY!" Gloria shouted and pointed at an orange tabby puffle in the corner. Many penguins stared at her weirdly. Enika poked her on the shoulder.

"They all look the same," Enika said. She then went over to a shop clerk. "Um, excuse me, but have you seen any orange cat puffles enter the store recently?"

"No," the clerk replied. "Are you looking for him or her?"

"Yes, my friend went to the washroom but when she came back he disappeared."

"We'll keep you notified if we find him," the shopkeeper nodded. Enika handed her a piece of paper- her mailing address.

"Thanks."

The duo then walked over to the Puffle Hotel, which could cause a problem for the two penguins.

"There's so many puffles that look just like Tabby," Enika pointed out. "How are we gonna find him?"

"I know," Gloria answered. "I go over to every cat puffle and open their ear so I can see the print, and if it's same as Tabby's, then it's Tabby."

"I don't think they would like it," Enika said.

"Good point."

"What's Tabby's favourite thing?" Enika asked.

"Why?"

"So we can attract Tabby with it!"

"But it's gonna attract other puffles!"

"But we can also sneak a look at the ID print."

"Oh," Gloria said bluntly. "Well, he likes crumbly cookies and mashed cake."

"...Seriously?" Enika asked incredulously. "Well, it's worth a shot." She teleported back to her igloo, took a bowl and mashed some cookies and cake in it. The result was some creamy mixture of cookie bits. She then teleported back to the Puffle Hotel, where Gloria was scanning the area.

"I don't see one that's definitely Tabby," she said.

"I got the mashed sweets!" Enika waved and brought the bowl over. She set the bowl down in the middle and one of the first floor, right in front of the fountain. One orange tabby puffle came over and jumped in. It then started eating the dough. They both sneaked a look at the puffle's ears.

"I don't see it," Gloria said.

"It's not Tabby," Enika replied. "The number is 20269." At the same time, the puffle hopped away.

Ghg1 slowly turned to Fenikaisu, glaring daggers at her. "That is my puffle number."

"Oh. Hey, where'd he go?" Enika looked around the area.

"Let's head to the first floor!"

The duo went up the elevator, to see a large group of penguins found yoga with their puffles. But no Tabby in sight. They then hurried up with some sweaty penguins and puffles to the top floor.

"There he is!" Ghg1 shouted, and pointed at Tabby hurrying through the forest. "He probably jumped off the balcony and landed in a tree!"

"I think he's headed to your igloo!" Enika replied.

"Hurry!"

They then ran to Sleet Street, where the igloo of Gloria-Heather was located, and entered her igloo.

 _BAM!_

Tabby flung the clock across the room, almost hitting Gloria in the process.

"TABBY! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Gloria shouted. Tabby then flipped the couch over, sending all the other puffles in a frenzy, making them all run to the backyard.

"Whoa!" Enika dodged a potted plant. Gloria stomped over to Tabby.

"You... Are... Going... To... _STOP_!" Gloria shouted and dived for Tabby. Tabby dodged and went behind the flipped couch. Gloria tried to flip it back up. "Help me, Enika!"

Enika came over and flipped the couch just to have Tabby zoom out, then hiding himself under a plotted plant. Gloria, now in mad frenzy, lifted the plant and threw it out the window to the backyard. She locked both of the doors while Enika tried catching Tabby, then she took a bowl from her puffle inventory and smacked it on top of Tabby's head. Tabby struggled, trying to get out, but it was futile. She picked him out backwards, head in the bowl, and tail sticking upwards, then whispered, "I will bring you to the EPF for paralyzing our friend and for destroying my home!"

Tabby whimpered, and tried to snack Gloria with his tail. Enika walked over with another bowl in hand and stuck it onto Tabby's underside.

"That should work," Gloria said. "Thanks."

"I kinda feel bad for Tabby," Enika murmured.

"I'm the animal lover, not you," Gloria retorted. "Whatever. Just teleport us to the EPF before this feline tried anything funny in these two bowls."

Fenikaisu pulled out her EPF phone out of her non-existent pocket and teleported the duo to the EPF headquarters.

* * *

"AGENT GHG1 AND AGENT FENIKAISU ENTERING. PERMISSION GRANTED."

The electronic voice snapped Catapily awake from his cat-induced fear coma, as he looked around to be greeted by the electronic sights of the Elite Penguin Force.

 _Huh? How did I get here? I thought I was at the Night Club..._ Catapily thought.

"Hey, Caiden," Fenikaisu walked over and said, "how're you doing?"

"I'm... Okay," he replied. "What happ-"

"If you wanna know what happened, come with us," Ghg1 spoke, still holding Tabby between two bowls. Catapily just blinked. _Wha..._ He shrugged, then followed the two penguins to a door leading to Gary's lab. Said penguin turned around from his machine and greeted them with a slight smile.

"Greetings, agents," he said. "How are you?"

"Good."

"Annoyed."

"Okay, I guess."

"Hm... Are you three here for a new assignment?" G asked. "In that case, I have-"

"Sorry, Gary," Ghg1 interrupted him. "I was just coming to ask what are the penalties of a puffle destroying the Bits and Bolts machine, paralyzing a penguin, attempting to attack a penguin, and trashing my igloo?"

Gary blinked. "Well, they would be kept under watch here along with any other disobedient creature. Why do you ask?"

"Is that what that guy did to me?" Caiden whispered to Enika while pointing at Tabby. She nodded.

"That's what this little miscreant did," Gloria answered. "Now, I have to give a full report to the Director. Thanks for the help."

"No problem," Gary answered right after, and going back to tinkering on his new machine.

Gloria then went over to the special cells, located in shudder door close to the smaller two that were easily found. She walked up to one of the guards, holding up her latest EPF badge.

"I need a portable cage for this guy," she told him, "for a full report to the Director." The penguin grunted and walked down the hall. He returned a few minutes later with a cage that would lightly shock the creature inside if they kept on banging against the edges. With the guard's help, the three agents were able to get Tabby into the cage without too much fuss.

"So, why do you think Tabby attacked everything?" Enika asked.

"He went psycho?" Gloria suggested.

"He's angry?" Enika added.

"Maybe because he got turned down from PH's training and wanted to door he could do something powerful?" Caiden asked.

"...That makes sense," Gloria admitted. "So he decided he would do something dastardly to prove himself useful."

"Well, I guess this is how it turned out," Enika pointed at Tabby, glaring evilly at Catapily, probably because he found the truth. She pulled out her laptop. "I guess I'll record the mission and file it."

"I was involved... A bit, so... I tell what I know," Caiden muttered. He seemed ashamed to be the penguin yelling about cats.

"Alright! Agents Ghg1, Fenikaisu and Catapily here to see the Director for a sudden mission report! Let's go!" Ghg1 cheered, holding Tabby's cage, with the other two following her to the main EPF screen to report their mission.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: This last chapter is more of a epilogue with an entry to the next story after this, Fright in the Flight. It's also pretty short, probably my shortest chapter so far. I FINALLY FINISHED A MULTI-CHAPTER STORY YEAH! So, yeah. Since I have a better planning sequence now, hopefully I can get it out and finish it sooner than this (y'know, maybe less than half a year or something.)**

* * *

Chapter 3: One End to the Next

After realizing that the main screen was going under repairs, Gloria, Caiden and Enika entered the -not so- secret closet to request private audience with the Director.

"This is agent Ghg1 with agents Fenasu and Catapily," Ghg1 spoke into the intercom inside the closet room.

"She means Fenikaisu," Enika butted in.

Gloria ignored her and continued speaking. "We are here to report about an unexpected puffle capture." The three agents sat down on th"e chairs provided while Ghg1 set the cage with Tabby on the table. Moments after, the Director appeared on screen.

"Greetings, agents," the Director spoke. "Fill me in on the details."

Fenikaisu pulled out her laptop. "I will record this to add to our files." The Director nodded.

"Well, basically it all started when me and agent Fena... Enika were at the Night Club with our puffles Tabby and Partay," Ghg1 started. "Then we heard this big crash from above and Tabby came tumbling down the stairs. "We went up to check and then there were scratches everywhere and Catapily was lying on the ground. The Bits and Bolts machine was broken. He started yelling about cats so we brought him here to see if he could tell us what happened. Then Tabby disappeared. So, we went to find him and he was trying to destroy my igloo, and... That's basically it. Oh, and the puffle in the cage is Tabby. We didn't want him to destroy the HQ so, yeah."

"Catapily, do you know what that puffle did to you?" The Director asked.

"All that I remember is that something suddenly came in and dragged me upstairs. I couldn't see what was going on because my book was shoved in my face, but the thing kept on pushing and flinging me everywhere. Then, I have no clue," Catapily explained.

"Fenikaisu?"

"I was with agent Ghg1 the whole time," she said.

"We think that Tabby probably got mad because he wasn't accepted in PH's training," Catapily spoke up, "so he went on a rampage to prove that he was strong."

"That would be for naught," the Director said. "Very well. You two have done a good deied in protecting agent Catapily from Tabby. We will put the puffle in the smaller creature dungeon and see to that he gets therapy."

As if on cue, two EPF guards came in and took Tabby with his cage out.

"I'll file this in the puffle mission section," Fenikaisu said.

The Director nodded. "Director, over and out."

The three penguins walked out of the closet room, then left the EPF HQ.

"Y'know, I feel kinda bad for Tabby," Gloria admitted.

"I said that earlier," Enika pointed out. "So what do we do now?"

"HEY!" An orange penguin in a rainbow sweater ran over to them, his red cowlick bobbing up and down in the wind. "CAIDEN! HEATHER!"

"Who's that?" Enika asked Gloria. She muttered something along the lines of, "friend." She seemed annoyed.

Once the penguin came closer, Gloria-Heather stomped over to him. She stuck her flipper at his beak. "I told you, no one calls me Heather. It's GLORIA!"

"S-sorry," he stuttered. He looked over cautiously at Enika. "Anyways, I rented a plane, just like you guys asked."

"Really?" Caiden said incredulously. "I didn't know you were able to get that done, Calvin."

The orange penguin, also known as Calvin rubbed the back of his head. "Well, it's a plane from an old friend that I bought, and me and Katie just modified it a bit. Care to help before we go?"

"I don't know much about mechanics," Catapily told him.

"I can help," Enika suggested. "I have a flying licence."

"Since when did you have that?" Gloria asked.

"Since joining the EPF," Enika replied. She turned to Calvin. "My name is Enika, nice to meet you."

"I'm Calvin," he said while the two shook flippers. He turned to the other two penguins. "You guys better start packing, 'cause we're gonna go on an airborne adventure above Club Penguin island!"


End file.
